Da Segno al Fine
by Lady Perditus
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika's relationship, illustrated in 50 sentences. Leorio/Kurapika.


Da Segno al Fine

**Summary: **Leorio and Kurapika's relationship, illustrated in 50 sentences. Leorio/Kurapika.

**Author's Note: **I'm hungry. Hungry for the LeoPika.

Hey look, mom, aren't you proud of me? I wrote about mature adult stuff kind of. (I implied sex, wow.)

Contains some AUs.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**D.S. al Fine (Da Segno al Fine) is musical term that indicates when reaching the end of the piece, you return to the Segno sign and repeat. "Head" to "bottom".**

* * *

1\. Kurapika blamed his red cheeks from the heat, but Leorio knew the real reason, and just to make a show of it he moved just a little bit closer. (Blame)

2\. Leorio didn't need a preponderance of evidence, but his blonde lover was assured by such thing so when the waitress gave him suggestive glances the doctor leaned over the booth to grab Kurapika by his tabard and pull him into a deep kiss. (Proof)

3\. "I would be happy to help you study," Kurapika told him as he closed Leorio's textbook, "but this is bordering on slightly manic." (Assistance)

4\. Leorio had just called out that he was going now, but Kurapika rounded the corner with that annoying smirk of his and asked him if he was forgetting something before promptly sticking his tongue in the taller man's mouth and claiming it was a 'goodbye kiss'. (Going)

5\. What better revenge was there to force Gon to plan a surprise party for Kurapika, despite him complaining that he didn't celebrate his birthday? (Birthday)

6\. Of course, the birthday sex made it worth it, and Leorio made sure to get a very fine sample of his specimen. (Scientist)

7\. Kurapika cried silently for his family, and Leorio only held him and let the tears flow, a wet spot growing on the shoulder of his suit. (Silent)

8\. "On your behalf," Killua announced while dragging Gon away by the wrist, "We're going to leave now before we see something we really don't want to." (Behalf)

9\. "Ne, Leorio," Gon began, and the next part of his question caused Leorio to choke on his coffee, "Are you and Kurapika _together _together?" (Rumor(ed))

10\. Leorio kissed the tip of Kurapika's nose—just because he could. (Tip)

11\. The blonde had a habit of falling asleep on the couch with a book over his face, so Leorio took to being his personal nurse, not that he'd ever admit it. (Idle)

12\. "I had a lot of brothers, once," and Kurapika's eyes were distant, far off, and Leorio was quiet but stayed by his side because that's the only place he could possibly imagine being at the moment. (Brothers)

13\. Leorio didn't mind the view when Kurapika was climbing atop the counter to reach the pan that was beneath the pasta bowls. (Beneath)

14\. Without even blinking Kurapika leaned over to smear a dab of ice cream on Leorio's cheek, utterly indifferent to his spluttering. (Redecorate)

15\. They had entered through different doors but within a few minutes they found themselves bumping into each other somewhere in the middle of the floor. (Gravitation)

16\. "No, Leorio, for the last time I refuse to wear a skirt—I don't _care_ if you say it's for men, I refuse to believe that." (Kilt)

17\. The way Leorio would look at him in the morning, with the sun streaming through the windows and hitting his face just right, and kissing was just the afterthought really. (Afterthought)

18\. They were bloody and exhausted, but refused to move from the ground, even when it began to rain; and their hands inched towards each other so it was worth it just a little bit. (Unearth)

19\. Leorio couldn't even cry out as the bullet soared for him but a flash of blue darted in front of him with just enough time to shield the taller man and take a bullet for him—literally. (Shield)

20\. Kurapika glared at him venomously and only said, "I'm not buying your condoms for you." (Blacklist)

21\. In his defense, Leorio _swore _Kurapika said 'bunny suit'. (Misquoted)

22\. Kurapika liked the feeling of the suit, and finally understood why his lover always insisted on wearing one. (Copying)

23\. Leorio had the temper of a firecracker and Kurapika had the anger that made lava seem cold in equivalent, and sometimes after an argument they'd ignore each other for days—until one of them (hint: he was tall) usually gave in. (Argue/Arguing)

24\. "Hold still and let me take the picture—Gon I swear to god if you don't _stand still_—" (Lens)

25\. Kurapika brought home a wind chime one day, on a whim, but Leorio grinned and hung it up, wordlessly saying that he loved it (of course, that was before he consecutively ran into it every day of the week that followed). (Bell)

26\. "This is all your fault," Kurapika hissed as the officer slapped the handcuffs on his extended wrists. (Arrested)

27\. The battlefield was chaos, but as a field medic Leorio had no choice but to bear through it—but then he saw a wounded blonde soldier lying on the ground with a small puddle of blood around him. (Havoc)

28\. "What were you guys doing wit—oh my god," Killua immediately dropped the whipped cream. (Tool)

29\. It was late, but Kurapika was silent and cold so he gingerly lifted the corner of the blanket and slid in beside Leorio. (Blanket)

30\. Kurapika hated these fancy dinner parties he had to attend for his father's stupid corporation, but the boy across the room in the suit looked interesting. (Fancy)

31\. Leorio ran, his blood pounding in his ears, and knew without a glance that his boyfriend was running right alongside him. (Dash)

32\. Kurapika was a bodyguard, obviously he was going to have to leave sometime, but knowing that still didn't stop Leorio from moping. (Away)

33\. Leorio wished the Genei Ryodan never existed; maybe that way Kurapika wouldn't willingly drink the poison revenge offered him, and maybe Kurapika would stay with him. (Syndication)

34\. They weren't into the whole wedding scene, but sharing a cake with Gon and Killua and drinking themselves stupid was fun. (Champagne)

35\. Kurapika turned around in his desk to see who passed the note with inappropriate suggestions, only to see that kid named Paladiknight waggling his eyebrows and grinning. (Note)

36\. They got physical, they got dirty, they fought and kissed fiercely and held hands and gingerly smoothed hair but they were almost touching in some way. (Physical)

37\. The last Kurta felt like a wife and mother wrapped in one and for once he wished there actually _was _a dull moment in his life. (Dull)

38\. "Sing that song one more time—_I dare you_." (Frozen)

39\. Kurapika stumbled but Leorio caught him easily by the elbow, raising an eyebrow questioningly and the blonde hoped his red cheeks weren't too noticeable (they were). (Stumble(d))

40\. They were Hunters—they were always on the hunt for something, but right now Leorio's next treasure was scowling and crossing his arms at him and could probably suffocate him with chains in the blink of an eye—but hey, Leorio liked a challenge. (Hunt)

41\. Leorio was adorable when drunk—at least, until he started talking about people who had leaves as fingers, because then it just got creepy (sometimes Kurapika would kiss him hard, just to get him to shut up). (Gibberish)

42\. Neither of them liked camping so much, but there was no way Kurapika would let Gon and Killua start a fire unsupervised, so he dragged Leorio out into the woods but their bodies were pressed up against each other, so it wasn't a complete waste of a trip. (Camp)

43\. "You a_re _my weakness," Leorio growled and he grabbed the collar of Kurapika's shirt to pull him up to his lips. (Weak(ness))

44\. "If you don't I'm never having sex with you again," Kurapika huffed and slammed the door shut behind him, and the other three members of the surrogate family winced loudly. (Bargain)

45\. Leorio woke up with a pink boa around his neck and decided he was _never _getting drunk with his boyfriend ever again. (Alcohol)

46\. Kurapika shivered from the cold wind determined to blow him off his feet and Leorio wrapped his arms around his frigid body, having plenty of warmth to share (and who knows, maybe it came from his heart). (Wind)

47\. _No_, he _refused _to fall for that again—the trick only worked _once_, alright? (Temptation)

48\. And really, Kurapika had intended to bake two dozen cupcakes, but _someone _ate half the batch and proceeding to kiss him with sugary lips. (Eighteen)

49\. Leorio had never seen the stranger before, but he was alone and walking on the side of the road, his blonde hair hanging in front of his face limply and covering his eyes like a downtrodden, wet rabbit so Leorio pulled over and motioned to the trash that had slipped from his fingers (he seemed apathetic, completely ignoring the outside world) and yelled, "Pick that up you litterbug dickhead!" (Bottle)

50\. Their hearts beat in sync, and maybe that was the definition of love—a bit gritty and bloody, veins that pounded and would sever and leave you in a puddle of yourself (warm and sticky, staining everything), but at least they were together, and fighting. (Rhythm)


End file.
